Just An Old Fish Tale
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Demyx is a merman who dreams of the surface and its music. Zexion is a human prince who thinks merpeople are just a fairy tale. After a storm, everything changes. Story is better than the summary seems. Zemyx, Soriku, Akuroku, yaoi, language.
1. Introductions

**I started this story using me and a few friends as the characters as well as some Organization XIII members, but then I got kinda bored and started thinking. So, I changed it. I'll still write my other version to make someone happy, but I probably won't post it. This started out as a random improv thing me and my boyfriend did in the pool when we were rping Demyx and Zexion and my imagination got away from me. : ) **

**.***.**

**Demyx – **The eldest son of King Xemnas, ruler of the seas. He likes to venture up to the surface.

**Roxas – **Demyx's younger brother, older than his twin, Sora. He thinks that humans are ugly without tails and doesn't like to go up to the surface unless Demyx asks him.

**Sora – **Demyx's younger brother, younger than his twin, Roxas. He's too innocent for his own good and goes along with Demyx.

**Xemnas – **The ruler of the seas. He forbids any visits to the surface, convinced all humans are evil creatures.

**Saix – **Xemnas's faithful servant. He follows any order given to him and is in charge of watching after the three boys.

**Zexion – **The prince of the castle near the sea. He doesn't believe in merpeople and loves to read by the ocean.

**Axel – **Zexion's best friend, a noble. He enjoys playing with fire and loves to tease Zexion and Riku.

**Riku – **Zexion and Axel's friend, also a noble. He's believed in merpeople since he was young and tries to get Zexion to believe in them, too.

**Larxene – **The evil witch of the sea. She can give you anything you want for a large price.

**Kairi – **Larxene's helper. She's been with the sea witch since she was born.

**.***.**

**Well, that's all I have so far. And yes, in most of my stories, Kairi is the bad guy because I kinda hate her and think she deserves to die. Sorry to all the people who like her, but I still think she should die. **

**So, first chapter should be out soon. Probably rated T but I'll warn you if there's any M stuff that you might want to skip. No lemons, probably. If there are, I'm changing the rating.**


	2. Up To The Surface

**The first official chapter! Yay! Enjoy! And please review! It seems like people favorite, but don't review and even though it makes me happy to see that people like my stories, I'd like input too. Even if it's just to say that you hated it or liked it or something, I love getting reviews. It makes me feel happy. : )**

**This chapter is kinda short and focuses mainly on Demyx, Sora, and Roxas.**

**.**********.**

"Demyx! Come here!"

Demyx looked up from the sheet music he was looking at to see his father beckoning at him. "Demyx, have you gone to the surface lately?" Xemnas asked, leaning back in his chair with his chin resting in his hand.

"Uh…" Demyx bit his lip, his blue tail flicking nervously below him. "N-No. W-Why?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk playing on his face. "What is that music you're looking at so intently?" he asked, his eyes moving to the papers in his son's hands.

"N-Nothing," the blonde stuttered, hiding the papers behind his back.

Xemnas decided to forgo the matter for the moment, calling over Saix as Demyx swam away. "Saix, make sure my son doesn't get into any…trouble," he ordered.

"Yes, my king," Saix said, bowing his head before swimming off after the blonde.

"Demyx!"

The blonde smiled, turning to see his two younger brothers swimming toward him, smiles on their faces. "Roxas! Sora!" he exclaimed happily, bringing them both into a tight hug.

"Where have you been, Demy?" Sora asked with a smile, barely able to keep still in the water.

"Promise not to tell Dad or Saix?" Demyx asked, smiling back.

"Promise," Roxas agreed, both boys crossing their hearts for extra measure.

"I went to the surface again," the blonde admitted, the smile still on his face. "I found some great sheet music near the beach and—"

"The surface again?" Roxas interrupted, crossing his arms. "Demyx, that's forbidden! And you went near the shore?"

"What's this about Demyx going to the surface?"

The three mermen spun around, seeing Saix floating behind them with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "No answer?" the bluenette asked.

"Please don't tell Dad!" Demyx pleaded, pulling the sheet music out from behind his back. "I just wanted to get this!"

"And this is?" Saix wondered, plucking the papers from his hands. His eyes glanced over them for a few seconds before handing them back wordlessly. "Demyx, what would your father say if he knew?"

"Please don't tell," Demyx begged. "If he knows, he'll confine me to the palace. H-He'll take away my music!"

Saix thought about it for a second, the X-shaped scar on his face twitching slightly as his expression softened. "Just this once," he promised, holding up a single finger. "I find out again and the king will find out."

"Sai-Sai, I think Dad is calling you," Sora said, using their nickname for the merman. "Better go see what he wants before he gets mad again."

Saix gave a slight nod, turning and swimming off in the direction of the palace again. "I still don't understand why you like going up to the surface, Demyx," Roxas said, turning to his older brother.

"Because it's so much fun!" Demyx exclaimed happily with a smile. "The music is so pretty up there and the humans…"

"Tch, humans," Roxas scoffed, crossing his arms. "Ugly things. They don't even have fins!"

"That doesn't mean they're ugly!" Demyx defended.

"Stop being so mean, Roxy!" Sora helped, lightly slapping his twin's shoulder.

"Just because someone doesn't have fins, well, that doesn't make them ugly," Demyx argued, crossing his arms. "And I'll prove it to you." He thought for a second before a smile broke out on his face. "Come on! Let's go! I'll prove it!"

Roxas and Sora looked between each other before shrugging and following their older brother. The three broke the surface of the ocean's waters near the beach on which a large castle sat, hiding behind a few large rocks. They watched together in almost silence as three humans walked out on the beach.


	3. Down To The Sea

**Okay, this chapter is also kinda short, but the ones after will be longer. This one focuses mainly on Zexion, Axel, and Riku.**

**.**********.**

"Come on, Zex, you gotta get out."

Zexion sighed, blowing a strand of his slate-colored hair out of his only showing eye. He closed his book and set in on the small table beside the light lavender chair he was sitting in. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any more reading done.

"Zexion! Hey! Earth to Zex!"

"What?" Zexion ground out, glaring up at the redhead standing in front of him. "What on earth could you possibly want, Axel?"

"What do I always want?" Axel grinned, the two black upside-down teardrop tattoos under his eyes moving slightly as his expression changed. "You getting outside and down to the beach. Come on, you can bring your book."

"Quit bothering him," a silver-haired teenager said from his place across from Zexion. "He's not gonna listen because he never listens."

"Shut up, Riku," Zexion snapped, glaring at his friend.

"Want us to shut up?" Axel asked, still grinning. "Come to the beach."

Zexion took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he grabbed his book and stood up. "Just to get you to shut up," he muttered. He couldn't let his friends know that he read at the beach every chance he could get. It was better they didn't know that just yet.

"Maybe Riku will find his secret boyfriend today," Axel teased as the three of them headed out of the castle and toward the beach just outside.

"Shut up," Riku muttered, a light blush covering his cheeks. "He's not my secret boyfriend."

"Yeah, he's just the person you fell in love with when you were 7," Axel continued, shrugging. "Same difference."

"Explain to me again what happened because as ridiculous as it sounds, it interests me," Zexion asked.

"I've told you guys about a million times," Riku explained, crossing his arms. "When I was 7, I went swimming but I wasn't that good yet. I got caught up in the tide and freaked out because I realized I was drowning. I kinda passed out and when I woke up, I was lying on the beach and someone was looking at me with a smile on his face. I shook my head to get my head clear and to wake myself up more and when I sat up, he was gone and all I saw was something with spiky brown hair, human down to the waist, and a red tail disappearing into the water."

"Not more merpeople crap," Zexion muttered, shaking his head. "They're not real."

"They are, too!" Riku argued, kicking at a rock in his path.

"Keep arguing and someone is getting pushed into the ocean," Axel threatened with a grin, stepping in between the two.

Zexion shook his head, heading for the large rock that overlooked the ocean he always sat on when he came. He pulled out his book and started to read again when Axel pulled it out of his hands with a grin. "I thought you said I could read," he sighed, glaring up at the redhead.

"Yeah, but this is so much more fun," Axel grinned, flipping through the book in his hands. "What is this anyway?" He looked at the title page. "The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod? Great, you're turning all vampire on us, buddy."

"Shut up," Zexion growled, blushing slightly as he snatched his books back. "It's good."

Axel and Riku laughed as they all sat on the rock, looking out at the ocean. Zexion took a deep breath of the air around them, breathing in the salt and scent of the water with a small grin that disappeared whenever either of his friends turned to look at him. He thought he saw something behind the rocks several feet from the edge of the water, something that had spiky blonde hair and teal eyes, but he blamed it on lack of sleep and reading without his glasses again as he looked away.

**.**********.**

**Okay, this is the end of the shortish chapters and we're gonna get into a lot longer ones. I just made the first two short to kinda ease into the story with both sides. And I chose ****The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**** for the book Zexion was reading because it seemed like something he would read and I wrote this just after finishing the 4****th**** one and sulked for a bit after it ended at a really bad part. Oh, well.**

**Please tell me what you think! And if you favorite or story alert, please try to review because I want every last bit of input you guys have for me. : )**


	4. Storms and Rescues

**And now we get to the longer chapters involving both humans and merpeople! Yay! And let's have some fun with storms, shall we? *evil grin***

**.**********.**

Demyx smiled, still thinking about Zexion as he, Sora, and Roxas swam back down to the palace. "So is that why you go to the surface?" Sora asked with a smile as they all swam into Demyx's room, resting on his bed. "To see Zexion?"

Demyx blushed softly, sitting on the edge of his window and twisting his hands where they rested near the top of his tail. "Roxas was eying Axel the whole time," Sora teased, looking over at the other blonde floating in between him and his older brother, his arms crossed and a light blush covering his cheeks.

"I was not!" Roxas muttered, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I was just…glaring at his lack of fins, that's all."

"Yeah," Sora snorted, still smiling. "That's why your eyes were glued to his face, not his legs."

"Shut up," the blonde growled, tossing a glare in the brunette's direction. "At least I wasn't drooling over one of them."

Now it was Sora's turn to blush. "So, Roxas likes Axel and Sora likes Riku," Demyx said, grinning.

"And you like Zexion," Sora added, making Demyx blush even harder.

"Demyx. Roxas. Sora."

The three mermen turned to see Xemnas floating in the doorway, Saix right behind him. "Father," they chorused together, bowing their heads slightly.

"I want you three to stay near the palace until tomorrow," the silver-haired merman said, his hands crossed behind his back. "There's a storm approaching and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, Father," the three teens said together, watching as Xemnas and Saix swam away.

Demyx smiled, turning to swim out of his window. "Where are you going?" Sora asked, he and his twin following close behind.

"To the surface," the blonde replied, still smiling. "The sky is the best after a storm. I don't wanna miss it."

"But Dad said to stay near the palace," Roxas argued, frowning even as he followed their older brother further up toward the surface.

"Well, we won't be gone that long," Demyx said. "Besides, when did you ever follow all the rules, Roxy?"

"Don't call me that," the younger blonde muttered, glaring at his giggling twin as they broke the surface of the water.

.**********.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Zexion turned a page in his book, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. He was sitting on a barrel of water with a book, slightly sick from the gentle rocking of the ship he, Riku, and Axel were on.

"Because you lost a bet," Axel smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the side of the ship.

"And because of that," Riku continued, standing next to Axel, "you had to come with us because without you, we get bored."

"Glad to know I entertain you," Zexion muttered, closing his book and setting it on the barrel next to the one he was sitting on.

"Looks like a storm coming," Riku noticed, looking at the clouds in the distance. "Probably should head back to shore soon."

"And miss a storm?" Axel teased. "I thought that was what you lived for, Ri."

"And there I thought you would be the first one to turn back to the shore at the very mention of rain," Zexion smirked, turning to look at his friends.

"I'm on water now, aren't I?" the redhead asked, motioning at the waves around them. "I can handle a little rain."

"Oh, I think I felt a drop," Riku said seriously, holding out his hand.

"Not funny," Axel muttered, glaring at the silverette.

"I'm not kidding," he said, watching as another drop landed on his outstretched hand. "It's starting to rain."

"Shit," Axel cursed, Zexion zipping his book into an inside pocket of his coat.

.**********.

"Uh, Demyx?"

The older blonde looked over at Sora, noticing a few drops of water falling from the sky. "I think the storm is coming sooner than we thought," the brunette said, looking up at the almost black clouds coming over their heads and the rain rapidly starting to pour down.

"Oh, no," Demyx whispered, feeling the water around them start to roughen as the wind picked up and thunder sounded.

"Under!" Roxas yelled, his voice almost overcome by a large clap of thunder.

Demyx and Sora didn't even think. All three of them dove underwater, ready to wait the storm out in the safety of the waters below.

.**********.

"Zexion!" Axel and Riku yelled as a bolt of thunder struck the mast of their ship, the violent jerk of the hit sending the slate-haired teen overboard and into the waters below.

"Axel!" Zexion sputtered, coughing up water as he held onto a small expanse of wood that had broken off the ship to keep him afloat in the choppy waters. "Riku!"

Of course, they didn't hear them as another strike of lightning hit the ship. The slatenette saw two bodies fly overboard, immediately recognizing them as his friends, but there was nothing he could do as he just watched the ship slowly burn and break away, finally losing consciousness in the rapidly churning waters.

.**********.

"I think the storms over," Roxas said, Sora, who had been cowering in his arms, finally opening his eyes and unplugging his ears.

"D-Demyx?" the brunette stuttered softly, wanting the comfort only his older brother could give. "Demy?" The two mermen looked around, but their brother was nowhere to be found.

Demyx swam up to the surface, his eyes sparkling at the sight of the sky above him. While Roxas had been busy comforting his twin, he'd swum a little ways away, wanting to watch the storm alone like he usually did. He heard something hit a wave nearby and he twisted around in the water, gasping lightly when he saw Zexion passed on a piece of wood. His hands finally gave out and he slipped into the water, sinking deeper and deeper.

_Zexion!_ the blonde thought frantically, diving underwater and scooping the slatenette up in his arms, dragging him back up to the surface and toward the shore that he knew wasn't that far away.

Demyx drug him onto the sandy beach far enough that the tide wouldn't take him back into the ocean. He leaned over the slatenette with a smile, using a finger to brush his bangs out of his face. "Zexion," he whispered, still smiling when he saw the teenager twitch slightly.

"What would I give to live where you are," Demyx sang softly, using a hand to gently cup Zexion's face. "What would I pay to stay here beside you. What would I give to see you smiling at me. Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun. Just you and me. And I could be. Part of your world."

Zexion's eyes gently fluttered, opening just slightly to see Demyx's face and chest. Demyx smiled sweetly, his teal eyes starting to sparkle when he noticed the other was waking up. He panicked slightly at what the other would think of him, leaping back into the water before the slatenette woke up and saw what he truly was. The blonde smiled again from his hiding place behind a rock as he watched Zexion slowly wake up.

Roxas looked around when he broke the surface of the water, a small frown on his face. He and Sora had split up to look for Demyx and so far, he was having no luck. He spun around at a sound and saw Axel before the redhead sank into the water, his eyes closed and his arm outstretched. As much as he hated to help a human, Roxas couldn't help but dive underwater, grabbing Axel and pulling him back to the beach.

Axel groaned softly, coughing up a bit of salt water that he'd swallowed during the storm. His eyes slowly opened, his jade green ones catching Roxas's clear blue ones almost instantly. The redhead found himself mesmerized by the color, never wanting to look away. But when he closed his eyes to try and clear his head, he opened them again to see the sky above him. Roxas was gone.

Sora wiped his eyes a little with his arm when he popped up at the surface of the water. He didn't like being alone without his brothers and especially without his twin. Something splashed in the water behind him and he spun around in fear, calming down slightly when he saw an almost unconscious Riku sinking slowly into the water.

Sora built up his courage and swam quickly over to the silverette, bringing him into his arms and half-dragging, half-swimming back to the beach. He pulled him as far up the sand as he could, smiling a little at the sight of the boy he'd saved almost 10 years ago.

Riku moaned softly, his eyes fluttering open to see the boy he'd dreamt about for almost 10 years. Sora smiled again, but when he noticed Riku was waking up, he panicked a little and dove back into the water, watching the silverette from a distance to make sure he wasn't hurt.

**.**********.**

**Aw, how cute. All the humans found mermen and all the mermen found humans. Isn't that adorable?**

**Anyway, at least the chapters are longer. It's kinda like how "The Bet" started out. Short chapters that gradually got longer and longer. Cool. : )**


	5. Memories of a Witch

**As this was the story I pulled out of a hat out of about 20 others, this is the one I'm updating at the moment. *shrug* Hey, at least my new system is working. Now, let's go meet Electric Babe. Shall we?**

**.***********.**

"I'm telling you, it was the same boy who saved me 10 years ago!" Riku argued, glaring at his friends.

"Riku, merpeople aren't real," Zexion said, looking up at his friend through his hair.

"Then what saved us from that storm?" Axel asked, leaning against the back of Zexion's chair.

Zexion sighed. "I don't know," he replied. But in the back of his mind, he could still picture the face of the person who sang to him when he was saved. "I'll see you guys later," he finally said, pushing himself up and walking out of the library, a book in hand.

Zexion walked down the hallways and into his room, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the edge of his bed. He closed his eyes, picturing what had happened a few hours ago.

_*ZEXION'S FLASHBACK*_

"_What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?"_

_Zexion's eyes fluttered slightly, his head feeling swamped from being tossed into the ocean's choppy waters and nearly drowning. He heard someone singing in the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard before above him. His eyes opened slightly, seeing a head and a male chest that looked like they belonged to a teenager._

"_Where would we walk?" he kept singing, not noticing Zexion was watching him, "Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun…"_

_Zexion tried to focus better on the face above him. He had dirty blonde hair spiked up at the top and left down at the bottom, strands of it framing his face and highlighting his teal-colored eyes, some even hanging down in front of them._

"_Just you and me," the mysterious boy continued, a smile on his face, "and I can be…Part of your world."_

_The boy finally noticed that he was awake and looked around in a slight panic before jumping back into the ocean. Zexion sat up slightly and saw a blue tail disappear into the water._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Zexion groaned, falling back on his bed with his arm covering his eyes. "They're not real," he tried to convince himself. "They're not real. They're not real. They're not real." But then, the image of the boy flashed into his mind and his voice singing to him. "They are real."

Axel walked out to the balcony of the room he was staying in, pulling a lighter out of his coat pocket. He flicked the flame on and off, thinking about his savior from the storm.

_*AXEL'S FLASHBACK*_

_Axel groaned lightly, feeling the sand he was lying on and seeming to sense someone looking at him. He opened his eyes a little and looked into the most beautiful pair of baby blue eyes he'd ever seen. He focused a little more and saw more of the face the eyes belonged to. Short gold hair sticking up on one side and flipped out slightly where it stopped halfway down his neck. He couldn't have been more than 15, 16 at the most._

_The teen noticed he was awake and jumped away. Axel lifted his head slightly and saw the very tip of a golden tail disappear into the water before he lowered his head and closed his eyes again to try and clear his head._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Axel sighed, flicking on the flame and staring at it for a few seconds before his attention was diverted back to the ocean.

Riku paced back and forth in the library, running a hand through his hair as he thought. His memories replayed over and over in his head as he paced, never stopping.

_*RIKU'S FLASHBACK*_

_Riku groaned, coughing up sea water. His eyes opened ever so slightly and he looked into the face of the boy who'd saved him 10 years ago. Spiked brown hair framed a boy's face, highlighting his sky blue eyes. The teen seemed to notice him waking up and seemed to panic slightly, eyes darting between the beach and the ocean behind him. He finally jumped away back into the ocean, leaving Riku alone on the beach with the fresh memory of the boy who saved him._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Riku sighed, sitting back in Zexion's chair before closing his eyes, the memories still replaying in his head.

.**********.

"Demyx, what are you doing?"

Demyx looked back behind him and saw Sora and Roxas swimming up to him. "What are you doing?" Roxas hissed, glaring at his older brother. "Better yet, where are you going?"

"Promise not to tell?" the blonde asked.

"Fine," Roxas reluctantly agreed.

"I'm going to see Larxene," Demyx admitted.

"But, Demyx—!" Sora tried to argue with his brother, but he couldn't seem to get any more words out.

"Why on earth do you want to see her?" Roxas growled. "She's a sea witch."

"I need her help," Demyx said softly, bowing his head. "I can't stay under the sea any more. I need to know if she can help me get on land. I can't stand it anymore. Not knowing what's up there. Not being able to talk to Zexion. Not being able to hear their music."

"And what if she can't help and ends up hurting you?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms.

"I have to try," Demyx replied, starting to swim again. "You guys can come if you want."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other before Roxas groaned softly, both mermen swimming after their older brother.

Shortly, the three brothers arrived at a large rock formation, hollowed out in multiple places and covered in vines and seaweed. "You ready?" Demyx asked, looking at his younger brothers as they floated just outside.

Roxas and Sora nodded, the brunette holding his twin's hand as they all swam into the lair.

"Aw, lookie here," a feminine voice called out from hiding. "King Xemnas's little boys. And what brings you boys to my humble abode?"

Demyx, Roxas, and Sora floated in front of a large pot, their hands crossed behind their backs and their heads bowed. They looked up when they saw figures come closer. A tall woman with a shark tail and fin, her chest covered in gray material. She had short yellow hair, two pieces sticking up like antenna, her teal eyes showing her amusement. Beside her, a shorter girl with a dolphin tail, her chest covered in blue-gray material. She had shoulder-length burgundy hair and blue-gray eyes.

Larxene the sea witch and her helper, Kairi.

**.**********.**

**Kinda short, but to the point. I like it so far. This is kinda a flashback chapter, but the next chapters are gonna be good. I promise. ^^**


	6. From Fins To Feet

**I ****really**** wanted to write more in this so I'm forgoing my writing/story system and doing this.**

**Well, we've had flashbacks, we've had stormy rescues, we've had land longings…let's change the pace a little with some spells and stuff like that.**

**.**********.**

"So, what are you boys doing here?" Larxene asked, her eyes still showing her amusement. "Wouldn't think that our lovely king would want something from me." She said 'king' like Xemnas was a joke she loved to make fun of.

"I-I need your help," Demyx stuttered nervously. "I want—"

"You want to go up to the surface," Kairi said in a voice that made Sora and Roxas cringe and hide behind their brother for a second.

"The surface?" Larxene asked with a slight grin. "Well, I suppose I could do something about that. If you tell me why you want to go up there."

Demyx blushed slightly, turning his eyes to the ground again. "B-But my father…" he started.

Larxene's grin grew slightly evil. "Your father won't know anything," she promised, Kairi grinning at the lack of sincerity in her voice. "Now tell me about this boy."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Demyx asked, blushing harder.

Larxene smirked, moving her hands to rest on her hips. "Honey, please."

Demyx bit his lower lip, still blushing a deep red. "His…His name is Zexion," he started to explain. "He's a prince. Please. I just want to go see him where he can see me."

Larxene thought about it for a second before she looked at his brothers. "And what about your little brothers here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"We want to go with him," Sora piped up, his hand squeezing Roxas's in fear when Kairi smirked at him.

"Sora," Roxas hissed at the brunette.

Sora leaned up, cupping his free hand around his twin's ear. "If we stay with Demy, then he won't be able to get in trouble," he whispered. "Besides, you can see Axel if we do this."

Roxas glared at his younger twin, but he just growled softly, turning back to look at Larxene and Kairi. "We want to go with him," he reluctantly agreed.

Larxene grinned again, waving her hand. 3 pieces of yellow paper floated in front of her, a fish skeleton pen in her right hand. "Sign here," she said, one paper floating in front of each of the boys. She handed Demyx the pen first, floating in front of them with her arms crossed.

"What do we have to give you?" Demyx asked, trying to read the fine print of the contract in front of him.

Larxene grinned, the papers moving down slightly to show the boys' faces with a wave of her hand. "From you," she said, turning her electric gaze to the older blonde, "your voice. Such a beautiful thing." She looked at Roxas next. "From you, your eyes. Blue as the sea itself." Finally, she looked at Sora. "And from you…well, you won't know until it's over, will you?"

"That's it?" Demyx asked, biting his lower lip as he looked at his contract again. "How long will this last?"

"3 days," Kairi replied, crossing her arms with a grin.

"And if no one kisses you within that time, you're mine," Larxene finished and with another wave of her hand, the contracts moved back up. "Deal?"

Demyx took a deep breath before closing his eyes, signing his name with a flourish on the contract. Roxas went next, glaring at his contract as he signed it. Finally, Sora signed, still holding his twin's hand as he finished.

Larxene grinned, waving her hand to make the contracts and pen disappear. "Good luck, boys," she smirked, waving at the three teenagers disappearing in gold magic as they floated up toward the surface.

"Demyx! Sora!" Roxas looked around frantically he felt sand between his fingers, not seeing anything thanks to the contract between him and the sea witch. "Where are you guys?"

"Roxas." Sora's soft voice came from beside him, a pair of hands helping him stand up. "Roxas tap my hands twice if you're okay."

Roxas was confused until he realized what Sora had taken from him. His hearing. He tapped his twin's hands twice, letting him know he was okay. "Once for no, twice for yes, kay?" the brunette asked. Roxas tapped his hands twice again. "Where's Demyx?"

Roxas looked around, but mentally chastised himself for thinking his eyes would magically come back to him. "Sora," he said slowly. "Do you think you can read lips?"

"I…I think a little," the brunette replied slowly. He looked around, face lighting up when he saw Demyx lying on the sand several feet away from them. "Demyx!"

The older blonde slowly opened his eyes when he heard someone call his name. He tried to call back that he was okay, wrapping his hand around his throat when he realized he didn't have a voice to call out with. He pushed himself up, turning his head slightly to see Sora and Roxas running over to him, Sora holding tightly to Roxas's hand.

"Demyx!" Sora exclaimed happily, holding out his hand to help his brother up. "Are you okay?" The older blonde nodded.

"Well, you already know that you can't talk," Roxas started to explain, "I can't see, and we just learned that Sora can't hear. He can read lips a little, if you want to talk, talk to him and he'll try to translate to me."

Demyx nodded again. His head jerked around when he heard voices coming closer. "Sora, hide!" Roxas hissed at his brother, his twin's hand tightening on his as they ran to hide. Demyx looked around in a slight panic before hiding behind a large rock. He blushed deeply when he finally realized he was completely naked. He started to cover himself when he heard footsteps stop in front of him. Demyx looked up to see Zexion standing above him with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Demyx tried to answer but still couldn't use his voice thanks to Larxene's contract. Zexion's gaze grew suspicious before memory hit him hard. He finally recognized the boy as the one who saved him from the storm. "You," he said softly, letting his arms drop to his sides. "You're the one who saved me, aren't you?"

Demyx gave a small smile, nodding a few times. Zexion gave a small smile until he found his eyes traveling down the blonde's body. He blushed a little, turning his head away. He pulled off his jacket, handing it to the younger. "Here," he said, handing it out. "Put this on."

Demyx stood up, pulling the jacket on and buttoning it closed, the bottom of it going down to his knees (it went down to Zexion's ankles). He gave a small smile, the smile still on the slatenette's face.

"Where did that little brat go?" Axel muttered, really pissed that Zexion ditched him as soon as they got to the beach. His head whipped around when he heard something move, relaxing when he saw Roxas sitting against a rock with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Hey, who're you?"

"Roxas," the blonde said softly. Not being able to see anything made someone a little cautious about random voices he heard.

Axel remembered the hair somehow, but the eyes he couldn't pinpoint. They held a blank stare, the color a light gray or something. "Can you see?" he asked, leaning down to the blonde's level. Roxas shook his head. The redhead gave a small smile, gently taking the younger's hand and pulling him up, wrapping his coat around the smaller frame. Roxas clutched the coat like a lifeline. "I'm Axel," he said. Roxas gave a small smile.

Riku frowned, looking around to see if he could find out where his two idiot friends had run off to. He whipped his head around when he heard something, eyes widening and jaw practically dropping when he saw Sora looking at him from behind a rock.

"You're the boy," he whispered. Sora cocked his head to the side slightly, the silverette too far away to see what he was saying. The older moved closer, leaning down in front of the brunette. "I'm Riku."

"Sora," the brunette said softly, blushing when he realized once again that he was naked. "Can I use your coat?"

Riku nodded frantically, pulling off his coat and pulling it onto the smaller frame. "You saved me 10 years ago. Why haven't I seen you since then?"

"I…I can't," Sora replied. "Can you slow down when you talk? I can't…I can't hear you."

"I'm just so glad I found you," Riku said slowly, bringing the brunette into a hug. Sora's eyes widened before he smiled, returning the hug.

All three boys took their newfound treasures and headed back to the castle, none of them seeing each other as they walked.

**.**********.**

**Well, that was stressful. Trying to make three different things like having three different mermen meeting three different humans is harder than you'd think.**

**Anyway, I should have another chapter out soon. Got a lot of ideas for this. They'll be meeting each other, too soon. ^^**


	7. Meeting at the Castle

**Wow, I REALLY dislike having to do three different perspectives in the same goddamn chapter. *sigh* Well, now that I've got that out of my system, we can start. It's kinda short, but I like it.**

**Also, I wrote this watching Zombieland. Just thought you should know.**

**.*****.**

Zexion waited outside his bedroom as Demyx changed. He'd given the blonde a few clothes that were too big on him and left him to change, getting a smile as his thanks before the door closed. He leaned back against the wall across from the door, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Zexy!"

The slatenette jumped, his eyes snapping open. "Goddamn it, Axel!" he growled, glaring at the quickly approaching redhead. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Calm down, Zex," Axel laughed. "I just wanted to introduce you to someone." He kept smiling as he brought Roxas out in front of him. The blonde was actually in real clothes instead of just Axel's coat; a pair of black pants tucked into a pair of brown leather boots and a black shirt with a silver design, the top 2 buttons undone. "This is Roxas," Axel introduced, bringing Roxas and Zexion's hands together to shake. "He can't see, so try not to scare him."

"Hey!" Roxas tried to glare at the redhead, but it's hard when you can't see what you're glaring at.

"Sorry, Roxas," Axel apologized, still smiling. "You're glaring at a vase, by the way." The blonde turned red, bowing his head to try and hide it. "This is Zexion, though."

"Hi," the blonde mumbled, head still bowed to hide his blush.

"Zexion! Axel!"

"Do I have a sign over my head that says, 'I'm relaxed, come get me stressed again'?" Zexion muttered, turning to see Riku coming toward him.

"I found him," the silverette said, a smile growing on his face. "I finally found him."

"Are you gonna tell us who 'him', is?" Axel asked when Riku didn't elaborate.

"Remember how I told you about the boy who saved me when I was 7?" Riku asked, the other two nodding. "I found him." He brought Sora out in front of him, still smiling. Sora had also changed out of just wearing the silverette's coat and he was in a pair of black pants with a single red stripe down the side tucked into gray boots and a navy blue shirt with a red design on the stomach.

"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed happily. Even though he couldn't see, he could just sense that his twin was in front of him.

"Roxas!" The brunette rushed forward and brought his brother into a tight hug, seeming to never want to let go.

"You…know each other?" Axel asked, staring at the hugging teenagers.

"Duh," Roxas replied, turning his head to face what he hoped was Axel. "We're twins."

"Have you seen Demyx?" Sora asked, turning Roxas' attention back to him.

The blonde shook his head.

"Demyx?" Riku asked. He was really confused now. He'd finally found his savior only to find he couldn't hear and had a twin brother Axel had found.

"He's our older brother," Roxas explained.

"Demyx," Zexion interrupted, turning all attention to him. "Tail, sea-green eyes, dirty blonde hair spiked up on top and down in the back?"

"You saw him?" Roxas asked hopefully.

Suddenly, the door opened and all eyes turned to the blonde standing in the doorway. Demyx was in a pair of black pants tucked into a pair of black leather boots and a teal shirt with a darker blue design on the collar and sleeves.

"Demyx!" Sora and Roxas yelled together, practically tackling their brother in a hug. "You're okay!"

"Well, it looks like we found a while family here, Zex," Axel commented as the hugging continued.

"But how'd they get here?" Zexion mumbled, making sure to keep his voice low enough that his comment wasn't heard.


End file.
